


You’ve dug your own grave, now lie in it

by Iwanttobejustme



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Fed up John, Flashbacks, Gen, John Is So Done, John Watson Visits Sherlock Holmes's Grave, No Slash, POV John Watson, Pre-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Sherlock Holmes's Grave, or use slash goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttobejustme/pseuds/Iwanttobejustme
Summary: John's thoughts in front of Sherlock's grave.





	You’ve dug your own grave, now lie in it

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I don't usually write anything but I needed to get this out of my head.  
> Bit OOC John (I was probably a bit angry while writing this).  
> I usually read slash fiction, but I think you can read it in any way you want. If you like slash though, probably you'll need slash goggles.  
> English is not my first language and this is not betaed: every mistake is my own and every correction is well accepted.  
> I don't own Sherlock (BBC, ACD or else).
> 
> Ps. Happy New Year!

_‘Hello?’_

_‘John.’_

_‘Hey, Sherlock, you okay?’_

_‘Turn around and walk back the way you came now.’_

That was the time

you turned

your back on me.

_‘No, I’m coming in.’_

_‘Just do as I ask. Please.’_

_‘Where?_

_‘Stop there.’_

_‘Sherlock?’_

_‘Okay, look up. I’m on the rooftop.’_

_‘Oh, God.’_

That was the time

my heart

stopped.

_‘I…I…I can’t come down, so we’ll…we’ll just have to it like this.’_

_‘What’s going on?’_

_‘An apology. It’s all true.’_

_‘W-what?’_

_‘Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty.’_

Or maybe

it was pumping so quickly

that it seemed to go still.

 

_‘Why are you saying this?’_

_‘I’m a fake.’_

_‘Sherlock…’_

_‘The newspapers were right all long. I want you to tell Lestrade._

_I want you to tell Mrs Hudson, and Molly… in fact, tell anyone_

_who will listen to you that I created Moriarty for my own purposes.’_

That was the time

you lied

to me.

That you really, _really_ lied to me.

_‘Okay, shut up, Sherlock, shut up. The first time we met…_

_the first time we met, you knew all about my sister, right?’_

_‘Nobody could be that clever.’_

_‘You could.’_

That was the time

you mistook

_me_

for an idiot.

 

_‘I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything_

_that I could to impress you. It’s a trick. Just a magic trick.’_

That was the time

you said

a twisted truth.

 

_‘No. All right, stop it now.’_

_‘No, stay exactly where you are. Don’t move.’_

_‘All right.’_

That was the time

you ended

everything.

_‘Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?’_

_‘Do what?’_

_‘This phone call it’s…it’s my note. It’s what people do, don’t they? Leave a note?_

_‘Leave a note when?’_

That was the time

you broke

me.

_‘Goodbye, John.’_

 

That was the last time

I heard you

speak my name.

 

_‘No. Don’t.’_

That was the time

you left

me alone.

_‘No. SHERLOCK!’_

 

That was the time

I died.

 

 

I've replayed this conversation in my head time and time again and deep down I know that there was something behind all of this.

 

I don’t know if you are alive or not. I’m fairly certain you are. I don’t care. I’m here in front of your grave, every one of our friends are here for support. But I'm not sad. I feel only rage. You left me. You made me watch you fall. And I only have one last thing to say:

 

“Fuck you, Sherlock Holmes.”

 

And these will be my last words. My last words to you. My last words to anyone. The last time I will say your name. I will not say a word ever again, because there is no point. I trusted no one. Then I trusted you. But, I trust no more. Not even myself. Not even my words. So, during your time away, it is better if you learn how to read minds, because you'll need it.

 

Go chase evil men around the word. Be brave. Be strong. But be weary of me.  And remember: you’ve dug your own grave, now lie in it. 

 


End file.
